User talk:Ajax 013
Read and take heed. Ajax's talk page is soley for inquiring about details of his articles, personal issues, technical issues and questions relating to admin duties. Any post as to why I've NCFed whatever crap, or if I'll nicely remove the NCF will be IGNORED. Leave that crap on the articles talk page. A caveat, if you're going to ask me what I use to draw and are simply too lazy to look further up the page at the dozen other people who've asked, its macromedia flash, and I draw them myself. Military Enlistment-Related Question Just a quick question: is it possible for someone to retire from one military branch, then re-enlist in another branch at a later date?-- [Talk] ] [Pages] 21:40, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ajax, I think i've resolved the issues with my Harvest Rebellion story. If it is no longer ncf, could you remove the template. If it is still ncf, could you tell me what more to fix?--B1blancer2 (talk) 03:56, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Harvest Thingy Alright, I think i've worked out the kinks in the third battle of harvest. if it is canon, please remove the template, if not, tell me what's still wrong.--B1blancer2 (talk) 21:45, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Unrealistic spartan NCF Ah, gotcha, there are some things that i'd like to get back to you on about that, but i'm gonna make the page much more realistic. Thanks for that. Tehflik10 (talk) 22:46, September 7, 2012 (UTC) NCF Anymore? I edited the page to fit what you said about it doing wrong. And about the "other set of augs", he didn't undergo the S-II ones, he's just listed as one because that's what he originally was, he actually is a S-XM(Which i'm too tired to touch upon right now), and the armor now has its own page detailing how it was modified. And about being abducted by ONI for another ONI program, the guy's from a higher clearance fictional sub-organization of ONI, which is still ONI, but that's not the point. And i made his "Gary Stu" backround a bit more flawed as you asked. So if i'm still failing to clear up it being NCF, please fill me in more. Tehflik10 (talk) 00:30, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi, If I could please ask your input on my new page, I would be very grateful http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/A135 The Kindest Regards RE: Dash before Dishonour Ah, no need to apologise. No particular affinity to said fandom in any case. But more than mildly curious why the change in opinion/sudden apology? -[[User:Leo Fox|'Leo Fox']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/a/a9/Leo_Fox_icon.png (My bark is probably bigger than my bite) 01:07, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Need help. On my userpage, I attempted too add a photo to the infobox, it comes out wrong. I left it like it was so you could see what I'm talking about. Thanks. Shadow-45 (talk) 07:24, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Now I feel stupid... Shadow-45 (talk) 14:09, September 19, 2012 (UTC) You're argument about the Covenant Deal is easily debunked if you go to CovTech which explains the CovTech agreement. The Prophet, well there was no prophet they used the Technology from it either way that is covered in the History of CovTech. In truth, though, I am still fleshing my ideas out. Essentially, CovTech pretends to be on the Separtist/UNSC Side but is secretly doing deals with the enemy. So, it kinda makes sense they would make defection in their products to give the Sovereign Empire an Edge. Well, in my eyes. I understand your points though. In reality, the VTOL Backwards is a great feat thing...THAT is unexcusable stupidity on my part.--EternalSonic1997 (talk) 01:31, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Screenshot Would you have the ability to create a screenshot of a Halo: CE era Master Chief and a Maroon, default Noble Six in Campaign? Preferably the first mission with all of Noble... --DC Ambrose (talk) 04:00, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, if you still can. --DC Ambrose (talk) 04:02, October 4, 2012 (UTC) One does not simply ally with Ajax Page Deletions Hey, my old account was Smokerules, I just can't remember the password, or even email for that matter because it's been such a long time. Anyways I really just want that account deleted along with all of my pages, because I really just want to start over, and this if my new account I've been using on other fanons anyways.--WolfOfTheEast (talk) 14:51, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Grammar is serious business well hello and thanks ill get it all bluntly and just the way you like it thanks i know my work is shit and it was all planned out to be ...better but it was kind of forgoten as for my excuse that it turns out i talked to the damn fool and some of the crappy christmas front was not me its actually some guy and i believe a different other one was him to but all my other shit was all me i said he was anon becuse when i traced him back found his name and all that he was anon so yeah i did not mean anonymous the guys who are supposed to be out fighting the government (and are actually just porn) so the guy was nice and fucked up while trying to do a link and ended up on my wiki and some more shit and all but it turns out he was nice he just fucked up bad and thank you for stopping all my terrible shit ...stuff your a wiki saver have a good one see ya please ban me if you look at the bottom of my talk page you will see a message of mine thanks for being polite to me rather then that anonymous oni guy ook ban me wait if ...nevermind please ban me Saint Augustine She's not a Chieftain yet, though. That comes later. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 08:34, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Etc. Hey Before you tell me to research some more i already have.I looked on the page for expanded universes and i want to write some fiction for my own universe that others can see and join do you think you could tell me how?Im running before cause im relativity new but ive got a fair idea of what im doing when i write. I'm working on some warships, and would like to use your weapons. I'll give you credit. OK? Carbon Dragonoid (talk) 13:36, December 18, 2012 (UTC) I was to tired last night to finish off the article read it later. I was to tired to finish it off last night read it later. Gerardthemighty (talk) 15:28, December 20, 2012 (UTC) just saying but i thought this was fan base wiki not halopedia i have seen many things that don't go with the story im doing it according to the role-play society on Facebook, just saying but inst this just for fan based fun Aaron-A016 just saying but all of the things you said i true im doing pages about the Facebook role play community to have information on us, i thought i was a wiki for fans, and halopedia for facts. OK ill leave then , a mate of mine told me to try and give it a go create a page and enjoy it, so fair i have had people shouting at me for the fact of fun, may remind you its all about a game its meant to be fun, not to be taken this seriously and then making other people feel like idiots because you don't like what they've written.... and there is a role play community of FB i am in it (www.facebok.com/Aaron-A016) so don't be so quick to judge, cheers for ruining my fun guys - Aaron-A016 signing out, p.s- i was new to the wiki and needed help one guy help me Gerard the rest of you came to me and asked me to leave and make sure my FUN page were right like a essay....... great halo FAN wiki........ I think you're awesome dude.--Carbon Dragonoid (talk) 00:21, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Tengo Hambre y Quiero In-N-Out Made this article a while back and decided to improve it for Hammer Fall. If you'd like to include it as a facet of Brutes, tell me and you can feel free to adjust and improve it in any way you like. [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 06:53, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hi. You probably don't know me, but I suppose that that's irrelevant. My question, if you get the free time and desire to answer it: What do you think of the following story gist so far? The Forerunners -- over the course of the Forerunner-Flood War -- sought a solution to the scourge and, as such, designed several installations to meet the demand. One such installation was Genesis, a planet-sized station on which tests were conducted to cure the Flood infection and constructs were designed to combat the plague. It is the year 2552, and after the Battle of Installation 04, fleets of Covenant warships gather to Genesis -- now a planet on the outer reaches of UNSC-controlled space. This draws attention, and Brigadier General David Philips deploys a pair of frigates -- ''Ode to Midwinter and Defiance -- to investigate the foreign world and eliminate hostile forces. In addition, Phillips sends Team Bastion (SPARTAN II's Gabriel-297, Luna-183, Cain-132, Mickey-204, and ODST Alec Krauser) to accompany the duo ships'. The warships land on the installation, and combat Covenant forces until a new breed of Forerunner combat units manifest: the Chimera, a construct that takes much of its design from organics (ergo, a machine that is created with the beneficial features of select organisms, yet without the prospect of infection by the Flood), has -- by nature of its design -- called for the collection of masses of biological creatures. As such, the Covenant that patrolled the area around Genesis were collected for analyzing, causing more forces to congregate and investigate the phenomenon (this explains the cause of the initial Covenant gathering near Genesis). As UNSC and Covenant attempt to flee the installation, both factions are beset upon by hordes of Chimera and the Amalgam -- a Prehistoric Human with Forerunner combat armor and SPARTAN II augmentations, immune to the Flood's infection --. The story is still in development. --Susanoo24 (talk) 06:24, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I've got time! [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 21:39, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Hammerfall Hey, Ajax. Would it be all right if I used my SPARTAN-III Headhunter group as assassins against the Jiralhanae? Also could I used my The Colour Gang as gangsters in the region? Thanks! Joshua (Talk) 20:47, January 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hammerfall Beta Joining Hammer Fall Pimp My Gun Colonial Cross Hey man I was told you created the colonial cross image, could I use it for a this page,Colonial Cross citation? Gerardthemighty (talk) 15:29, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Talsorians Re: Ohai thar , , |text= Thank-you. I never would of expected to have my miniscule work garner some attention. I assume you're an Administrator? (If I read that correctly). I plan to roll out more, just got to find some time between college, life, and such. Thanks again. }} I edited my Liquidator Article a while ago, is there much else to make it more realistic? I made them more like giant Cells rather than Water made. Talk Template Are you aware of this? - User:TidusTehSacrificer357 07:08, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, that's fine. Apologies for bothering you. I'll, uh, ''handle this myself. Thanks for your help. - 23:04, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Necros Hey Ajax! I've been lurking around here for quite some time, and your Necros Project has caught my attention. May I join it? Query: How does the never to be differ from what never was?. (talk) 18:24, March 3, 2013 (UTC) messaging an administrator Is it possible for a Spartan IV to wear Spartan III armor to any extent? If not, if possible explain so I can fully understand. I want to get my history correct before uploading my page. Thanks, if replied. Alpha-137 (talk) 10:58, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Hammer Fall For Hammer Fall do you need to be a part of any existing Fanon universe, such as AAO or Necros? Or is this something totally new? --The Pale Kestrl (talk) 07:34, April 20, 2013 (UTC)